blueshiftroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Caravella
|home= |birth= August 12th, 1964 |death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian decent}} |gender=Male |height= |hair= Dark brown |build= Average |eyes=Brown |skin= White |hidec= |parents= |siblings= |spouse= Tori Caravella |relatives= |other= |hided= |religion= }} |political= |affiliation=The Caravella Crew |hideg= |job= Business Owner crew}} |weapon= |vehicles= |actor= }} Benjamin Caravella is the captain of an organization branching from the . He currently resides in the Eastern portion of Los Santos on Saint Francis's Boulevard. Before Los Santos Born and Raised in , , Benjamin, or Ben as his mother called him, was a normal kid, that had a normal life. He played baseball from third grade until graduation, when he was planning on going to college, receiving several scholarships. However things turned for a worse when his father was diagnosed with a terminal illness that forced him to stay home and take care of him. This forced him to find a job that could help him afford the medicine and items used to care for his father. He went out in search for a job, before finding none that would pay for the medical treatment needed. Eventually he began turning to crime. This caught the attention of a local man, who offered Benjamin a job. After receiving an over-payed job from the man, otherwise known as Jerry Garazolli, he began working in a warehouse, stocking shelves, taking inventory and everything else. He had no idea why he was confronted and offered the job until he was called into the back office one day when he was twenty eight. He entered to see Jerry furiously yelling at a man. Jerry told Ben to tell the now sweating man who he was messing with. Ben nervously yelled at the man saying he was messing with Jerry Garazolli, only to hear Jerry yell “Hit him!” Ben did as he was told, swinging a half-power punch in a sort of confused daze. After Jerry said “Again,” Ben walked to the corner, grabbed a baseball bat and swung it against the man’s knee-caps, only to break them. The event earned him the nickname “Benny the Slugger.” This introduction into organized crime earned him a place as an ‘associate’ of sorts. Not a member, but still involved. The next several years that followed involved a large amount of criminal activity on Benjamin’s part, which brought him a large amount of money. He was able to afford the treatments his father needed, but to no avail, as his father’s sickness was too far along. His father passed away when he was thirty four. This event pushed Ben deeper into the organization, at the age of forty, he received the high honor of being ‘made’ or inducted into the organization as a full member. This meant he was untouchable in a sense. He began making more money than he knew what to do with, and began making a name for himself. After some time, he began to be known around the neighborhood he lived in as a criminal, and eventually all of Little Italy, Chicago knew who he was. If anyone messed with him, they were sure to have their knee-caps broken with a baseball bat. This caught the attention of the boss and several other high-ranking members. They began talking giving him a crew, which is what Benjamin was hoping for. After being called into Jerry’s office, who was now Benjamin’s captain, he received the news that he was being sent west to a place called Los Santos. He wasn’t thrilled about leaving, but he reluctantly agreed to leave. After receiving several congratulations and good-byes from his friends, and after taking care of some unfinished business, he was sent west to Los Santos. He was told that he was to reclaim the crew that went under following several RICO indictments. After arriving, he went to work. =Los Santos= Shortly after arriving in Los Santos, Benjamin regrouped a decent amount of the old members, and continued regrouping afterwords. Martin Tringali Monday, June 18, 2012 Benjamin and a man by the name of Lewis Stefani, headed out to Angel Pine in search for a man that was hiding out there. Martin Tringali was an informant for the FBI, who caused the arrest of numerous members of the Spinato Crew. Benjamin was taking into his hands the responsibility of taking him out. He and Lewis busted into his house, took up a gun from his table and trapped him in the bathroom. While laying in the bathtub, Martin begged forgiveness before being shot twice in the chest. While dying painfully from the wounds, Martin was left in the bathtub for dead. He died shortly after the two left, due to blood loss. Category:Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:Italian-Americans